The Suitcase
by SpeedViking
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles wanted to go to Rouge's party of the century. To bad they're not invited. On there way to the party they receive a mysterious briefcase. This is my first story so please write a review. There is cursing in it so don't get angry
1. Chapter 1

The Suitcase: Part 1

This is my first story ever on fanfiction write a review about whatever you want. There will be more soon because I got nothing else to do this summer... Also give me some suggestions on the story.

* * *

**Chapter I**

**2:00 at Uptown High School**

Sonic went down the busy school hallway with a grin on his face. He walked until he saw his two friends. Knuckles was standing over Tail's locker. The Echidna and the Fox were talking.

"Dude, Gambit is like the coolest X-men ever." said Knuckles

"What? No way, Wolverine would slice him up in a minute with his adamantium claws." The yellow fox retorted to the bulky red furred Knuckles.

"Yeah, but" he stopped as he saw his other friend Sonic get closer to them.

"Yo what up felluz!" He slapped hands with Knuckles and then gave an awkward hand shake to the nerdy fox. "Guess who is having the party of the century this weekend?"

The two of them looked at each other, surprised and full of excitement, and both responded at the same time, "Who?"

Sonic smiled his and his dopey grin opened up, "Rouge the Bat".

Tails frowned, "Dude we're not even going to be invited to that party, what's the point?"

Sonic continued his grin and replied, "How do you guys expect to go if we keep telling ourselves we're not invited?"

"Sonic, I'm telling you we're not going to be going to that party" the fox wanted to go to the party, but he was thinking logically. He knew that Rouge wasn't going to let them into this party.

Knuckles suddenly realized something, "Oh yeah" he paused and looked up at the white ceiling. " I was invited to that party". He smiled and relaxed against the locker.

"What?" Tails was confused and angry now. "How were YOU invited to that party?"

"Dude, I'm best friends with Rouge's cousin, we were in the same Hebrew choir." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Tails was even more confused now. "Wait a minute you're not even Jewish, how the fuck are you in Hebrew choir?" Knuckles didn't look at all like he was Jewish. If anything he could have been a Nazi.

Knuckles seemed annoyed, "Well my mom sighed me up for Hebrew choir because she said I have a magnificent voice, and girls love guys who can sing."

Tails dropped the subject and went back to taking books out of his locker.

Sonic spoke, "Guys, guys, guys. That's beside the point. Either all of us go or none of us go. It's as simple as that." He seemed pleased with himself, he always was.

Tails wasn't pleased though. "It seems like Knuckles is the only one that's going to be able to go into the party." He glared at Knuckles.

Knuckles was still smiling and was leaning against the lockers, "Do you think they'll have Doritos there guys?" He was hungry.

Sonic interrupted his thoughts and got serious for a minute. "Ok guys here's the plan, We're all going to show up to the party just as we are now, same clothes whatever, and were gonna…" he paused "Show up, and they can take us or leave us, that's it.

Knuckles nodded his head in agreement. But Tails was still unsure. "I'm positive you have no idea what you're talking about".

"Trust me guys, It has to work!" Sonic finished, and the bell rang. They went to their final class of the school year and then they all went to their homes. None of them knew the night that was a head of them, but it all started at around 4 o'clock when they met at the park.

**To be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Unexpected Gift

**The Suitcase** by Erikmanwriter101

**Chapter 2:** The Park

**3:50 at Green Zone State Park**

Sonic entered the Green Zone Park. He was wearing a plain white shirt, jeans, a black sweat shirt, and of course his favorite sunglasses. He walked over to the bench where he saw Knuckles lying down on it. Knuckles was wearing a brown sweatshirt, black jeans, and the same red shirt he had on this morning. He was on the phone talking to somebody. Knuckles saw Sonic coming and he quickly got off the phone and stood up.

"Okay, I love you" Knuckles smiled and hung up the phone. "What up" he said to Sonic.

Sonic grinned. "Who were you talking to? Was that your mommy?"

Knuckles blushed "What? No it was somebody else."

Tails was coming, so Knuckles changed the subject, "Hey look it's Tails."

"Hey guys ready to go and get kicked out of the party?" Tails was wearing a white button shirt, a tie, and blue jeans. The two of them starred at Tails. "What? Do you guys think I over dressed?"

"Bro… You look amazing! How could you have over dressed? That's impossible." Sonic said.

Knuckles snorted "Yeah I think you over did it a little, I mean look at what you're wearing. You have like a button shirt man."

Sonic smiled, "You look fine, I honestly think you look nice. You look like a nice little school boy."

Tails looked a bit displeased. "Yeah but I want the girls to think I look a little dangerous. My grandma bough me this shirt, it's nice right?"

"It is nice, I must admit it, but still. Come on." Sonic ended the argument.

They walked through the park, and into the street. Sonic wasn't quite sure the way to Rouge's house, but he had a good sense of direction. They walked for at least a mile on the country road until a silver van came down the lonely road. The van was speeding a swerving in the road.

Sonic was alarmed, "Wow guys, what's that?"

The van stopped and the window was open. The three of them saw that it was dark green hedgehog with a grey vest. His hand was over his bloody left side. He also had sun glasses on.

He shrieked, "Guys ugh, guys they shot me, ahh fuck"

Tails yelled "Oh my god are you shot is that blood?"

Sonic was also shocked, "Wow bro what the hell". Knuckles just looked amazed, he felt like he was in a movie.

The green hedgehog yelled again "Ah, you're the guys right?"

Sonic and Tails responded together. "What?""

The green hedgehog had no time to talk, "Tino take the suitcase!" He threw it out the window and it landed between the car and the three friends.

The three responded, "What is that?", "Who are you?", "Is that a gun?".

The green Hedgehog screamed for the last time. "I've had enough of that suitcase, ENOUGH!, have a nice life." He zoomed off in his van going off into the distance leaving the Sonic and Tails confused and questioning each other. Knuckles however started to move to the silver suitcase.

"Knuckles what the hell are you doing, get away from that!" Tails yelled.

"Bro that could seriously hurt us" Sonic said. Knuckles however didn't listen to the two of them. There were two latches and he put his hands around both latches. "No dude stop man", but he sounded less afraid and more interested. Knuckles opened it up and the lid flipped open.

"Oh my god" said Tails

"Holly shit" said Knuckles

But Sonic was speechless. They all slowly began to grin and all looked at each other joyfully got closer to the suitcase. Knuckles closed the suitcase and got up.

**To be continued **


End file.
